


Muggle Mood Ring

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mood Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Oliver's little cousin sends him a mood ring which leads to an accidental confession.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Muggle Mood Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I found an one of my old mood rings and was hit with this quick little fic

"What are you looking at?" Percy said inquisitively approaching Oliver's bed. It was Friday afternoon and he had just received mail from home, Oliver looked up at his roommate and smiled sheepishly, "My cousin sent me a mood ring." He laughed lightly as Percy sat down next to him on the bed with a curious glint in his eye, "She's an eight-year-old Muggle. So, she's started to become really into this stuff."

Percy stared intently at the little band round Oliver's finger, it was currently a greenish blue colour, "You can have a look at it if you want," Oliver said noticing his gaze and to his complete surprise Percy gasped his hand and held it up to his face. Oliver blushed lightly, he had meant Percy could try it on, but this was so much better. "So how does it work?" Percy said finally.

"Basically, you put it on your finger then it changes colour due to heat and this piece of paper tells you what each colour means, so each colour corresponds to a mood." Oliver was trying hard to keep his voice even, having his crush observe his hand so closely was making his heartbeat rather fast. 

"Woah it almost sounds like magic. Though why would you need a ring to tell you your mood?” Oliver chuckled at Percy’s logical brain, “It’s for the fun of it, Perce.” After a few seconds Percy looked at him curiously before asking, "What's does it say your mood is at the moment?"

Oliver looked at the ring on his finger still in Percy’s hands, "Well it's red so," Oliver picked up the piece of paper and read out what it said next to 'Red' without thinking, "I'm feeling passionately in love." Almost immediately Percy flushed a shade similar to the ring and it took Oliver a moment to realize why but once he did, he turned the colour of Percy's hair. Oliver had known that one day he was going to slip up on his feelings towards Percy, but he definitely didn't think that day would be today.

"Muggle technology is often faulty." Percy managed to stutter out once he had recovered. With a surge of confidence Oliver leaned forwards and planted a firm kiss on Percy's lips and moved back, but only slightly, "I wouldn't say that. I think it's quite accurate, I'm definitely in love and I'm definitely feeling passionate." Before he could say more Percy leaned forwards and connected their lips again this time going for a deeper kiss. Before losing himself completely, Oliver briefly thought he was going to have to get his cousin a special treat to thank her for the mood ring and the action that came after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed :))


End file.
